A Blast From the Past
by girlygirl2424
Summary: BRUCAS. Brooke leaves for New York City and doesn't reappear in Lucas's life. Fifteen years later, she comes back with big news for Lucas. Rated T, just to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic. So, I hope you guys like it! It's a Brucas, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill related.**

Brooke Davis walked alone through the halls of Tree Hill High. She felt alone. More alone than normal. Within a month, she lost everything she knew. Her best friend, her boyfriend, and her home. She felt miserable.

She tried to look on the bright side of things. She had Rachel, well some of the time, when she wasn't hanging out with Mouth. Rachel and Mouth were going out, and they were constantly with each other. Nathan and Haley were always there, unless they were dealing with baby stuff or college stuff.

She opened her locker and looked at the pictures of Chase. She smiled remembering the day at the mall when they were being goofy and taking pictures. Brooke remembered she had Chase, until she completely screwed up that relationship as well. She hated being so insecure. What was to say that this relationship with Chase would go up in flames?

Brooke closed her locker and walked to homeroom. She always had college to look forward to. _Good thing too, I can have a new home, new friends, and a new life_, Brooke thought to herself. Although, she had no idea where she was going yet. She really wanted to be a fashion designer, more than anything. Brooke felt stupid about not staying with the Rogue Vogue fashion show, just so she could still be a kid and be with her boyfriend Lucas.

Well, that didn't last very long. She caught Lucas in the same room with her then friend Peyton Sawyer. Stupidly, she believed him when he said nothing happened, but now that she looked back on it, she wasn't so sure. _Damn! I really wish I would have stayed in New York City at the Rogue Vogue show_.

Brooke finally arrived in homeroom and sat down in her seat next to Mouth. This was the only time of day when he wasn't with Rachel. Mouth was the only friend who understood her so well.

"Hey, Mouth," Brooke said cheery as she took the seat next to him.

"Hey Brooke," he said distractedly.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What's up?"

Mouth sighed, "I was thinking about college and I'm getting really stressed. I have no idea where I want to go."

Brooke smiled, "Relax, you'll be fine. Just pick somewhere you really want to go and don't sweat it. So what if you don't get into Harford."

He chuckled, "Harford? You mean Harvard?"

She smirked, "Yeah, there."

"Easy for you to say. You already know where you want to go and are never stressed," He explained.

Brooke raised an eyebrow knowing that wasn't true. She hated how everyone thought her life was so perfect and stress-free. People thought she wasn't worried about college. She was stressed as hell; she just hid it better than some people.

Mouth went back to looking at his calculus homework and Brooke took out the college brochure to New York's Fashion Institute. She had been accepted early. All she had to do was get her parents to wire the money to the school, pack her stuff up, and she could be gone tomorrow.

Brooke looked up to see Peyton and Lucas walking in. They looked beyond happy. They took a seat next to Haley and Nathan. It seemed as if Brooke Davis's perfect world came to a crash. Her group of friends didn't need her anymore.

It wasn't so much that Lucas and Peyton got together, it was how she lost her friends. Of course she still loved Lucas, that would never change, but she still wanted him to be happy, and if Peyton made him happy, then she'd try to be happy.

Brooke looked back at the brochure and thought, _why can't I be gone tomorrow? Being a fashion designer is my dream, right? Better late than never. _

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke rushed to the guidance counselor's office. She needed to get to New York City, and fast. She opened the door to find Ms. Smith talking to a student.

"I'm kind of busy right now, so-" Ms. Smith started, but Brooke cut her off.

"I know, and I am really sorry, but this is kind of urgent and important and life changing," she said excitedly.

Ms. Smith looked back at the other student who got up and left while Brooke eagerly sat down.

"What was so important Ms. Davis?" Ms. Smith asked annoyed.

"I want to be in New York City by Friday, and I want to know what I have to do," she said quickly and excited.

Ms. Smith eyed Brooke for a minute to see if she was serious, "Are you okay Ms. Davis?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm completely 100 fine and 100 sure."

Ms. Smith gave in, "Alright, if this is what you want."

Brooke smiled, "I've never been so sure in my life."

Ms. Smith picked up Brooke's folder and glanced at it, "I see that the Fashion Institute already accepted you and is eager to have you there as soon as possible. They really want you there."

"Of course, who wouldn't want me," Brooke said full of herself.

Ms. Smith ignored her comment though, "All you need to do is pack your things and have your parents wire their money to the Fashion Institute and you're set."

Brooke was confused. How could it be that easy? "What about high school?"

Ms. Smith closed Brooke's folder and said, "If you really want to finish high school, you can take courses online from New York City and finish early. Of course, you'll be taking classes and the institute and having an internship." Brooke waited for her to continue as Ms. Smith continued being honest, "It's going to be hard. Very hard. You will not only be working 4 hours a day of interning and 5 hours worth of classes, you will have at least 2 hours worth of high school work at night. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Brooke nodded confidently, "I can handle anything, if I put my mind and heart to it."

That's when she saw something Ms. Smith rarely do, she smiled, "Good luck Ms. Davis. I can tell we will be hearing big things from you."

She smiled confidently while getting up to leave, "You can guarantee it."

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke skipped up the hallway to find Chase. When she saw him, she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Guess what?"

He smiled, "What?"

"I'm going to New York City's Fashion Institute," she said.

"That's great," he said.

"I'm not done," she continued, "I'm going this Friday. I'll be in New York City on Friday and living in an apartment in two weeks."

His face dropped, "Oh, so does that mean that we'-"

She cut him off, "We are still a 'we'. I think we can make it work."

He nodded, "I think it will all work out."

Brooke smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke frantically packed for New York City. She felt like a madwoman being all over the place, but she really wanted to leave Tree Hill and start a new life.

While she was packing, Rachel and Mouth came in the room and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Packing," she said simply.

"For what? A trip?" Mouth asked.

Brooke closed her suitcase and looked at her now two closest friends, "No, I'm moving."

Mouth looked like he was knocked in the stomach. Rachel looked the tiniest bit sad. They were both silent. Brooke sat down on the bed to wait for one of them to start speaking.

That's until Mouth asked, "Why?"

Brooke sighed heavily, "Because this is my dream. I figure, I should start living it, now."

Mouth continued to spew out questions while Rachel remained silent, "What about high school? Rent money? Chase?"

Brooke gave a half smile, "That's all taken care of."

Mouth looked at Rachel pleadingly to talk some sense into Brooke. Instead, Rachel smirked, hugged Brooke and said, "Don't forget about me when you become a famous fashion designer."

Those were the nicest words out of Rachel's mouth ever. Brooke smiled, "I won't. But you have to promise to keep in touch."

Rachel nodded and looked at Mouth to congratulate Brooke. Reluctantly Mouth got up to hug Brooke, "Don't forget about me either, Brooke."

"I won't," Brooke said about to cry.

They all sat down in Rachel's room. Mouth asked, "Why did you want us to know?"

Brooke sighed, "Other than Chase, you are the two closest friends I've got."

Both of them smiled. Rachel asked, "What are you going to tell Nathan and Haley, and well, THEM?" THEM meaning Peyton and Lucas.

Brooke thought about it. She just couldn't vanish, but she really didn't want a lecture on how stupid she was being, "I'll call Nathan and Haley from the plane. Until then, you two keep your mouth's shut."

Mouth spoke up, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't either, but that's the best way I can possibly handle it, considering the situation."

Mouth accepted this answer until he said, "We're going to miss you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you guys too."

OTHOTHOTH

Friday morning came around and Brooke was off by Thursday night, earlier than she expected.

Rachel closed her locker door and was going to head to her next class when Haley and Nathan appeared next to her. She smirked and commented, "Well, this doesn't happen everyday."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever Rachel. Have you seen Brooke?"

Rachel wasn't sure if she should tell or not. Brooke told her not to, and Brooke had been her only friend her other than Mouth. She lied, "Nope."

Haley stopped her from walking off, "We know you did, you live with her. She wasn't in second period and I haven't seen her anywhere else."

"Maybe she's skipping," Rachel lied.

"I know you're lying," Haley said.

Rachel stopped and put her hand on her hip, "I really don't think I should be the one to tell you, you'll find out soon enough."

She was about to walk off when Nathan stopped her again, "Where the hell is Brooke?"

Rachel gave a heavy sigh, she really didn't want to say anything, but she figured that Brooke was already in New York City.

"Fine, I'll tell," Rachel said giving up. "She's in New York City and I'm not sure if or when she's going to be back."

Haley and Nathan had the same look Mouth did. It was a defeated, out-of-breath, overly shocked look. Haley only managed to ask, "Why?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shrugged, "How the hell am I suppose to know? When Mouth asked yesterday, all she said was that she wanted her dream to start now."

"Why now? Why couldn't she wait a couple more months?" Haley asked.

"I'm not Brooke. You can call her up and ask her," Rachel said annoyed. "Frankly, I don't blame her. She would have been there earlier if it wasn't for Lucas."

"Don't pin this on Lucas," Nathan warned.

"I'm not, I'm just saying after she came back early from Rogue Vogue was because she missed him and didn't want to give him up yet or being a kid," Rachel said shrugging.

"How come you know more than we do?" Nathan asked angry with Brooke.

Rachel put her hand on her hip again and stated, "I'm her roommate and I've been more of a friend to her than you have been the past couple of months."

Nathan held Haley back from slapping Rachel. The last thing he wanted was his pregnant wife hitting someone.

Rachel smirked and said, "You can want to hit me all you want, but you're only doing that because you know it's true." She walked away living Nathan and Haley by themselves.

OTHOTHOTH

Haley and Nathan sat down at their normal table with Lucas and Peyton talking.

Haley sat down looking angry and like she was about to cry. Nathan was trying to keep his wife from falling into pieces.

Lucas noticed this immediately, "What's wrong with her?"

Haley was trying so hard not cry. Nathan was trying to answer, "She's just a little up-"

"She was right," Haley started sobbing. Lucas immediate instinct was to comfort her. "Rachel was right. We weren't there for her!"

Lucas looked at Nathan confused, "Why is Rachel right?"

Nathan didn't know whether to tell them or not. He decided against it, "It's nothing."

"How can you say it's nothing, Nathan? She was one of my best friends!" Haley cried and sobbed. It was the pregnancy hormones that were making her overreact.

"What is she talking about?" Peyton now chimed in as confused as Lucas.

Haley wiped a few tears from her face, got up and took her cell phone, "I'm going to call her, and see if she's alright."

Nathan watched Haley walk into the bathroom. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What is she talking about? Who's gone? And why is Rachel right?" Lucas asked concerned.

Nathan sighed, "It's nothing."

At that moment, they saw Rachel and Mouth walk by. Mouth stopped by the table with Rachel by his side. Peyton snidely commented, "Aren't you suppose to be doing something illegal?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at a skinny blonde skank convention?" Rachel retorted quickly. Lucas, luckily stopped Peyton from punching Rachel.

Mouth turned his attention towards Nathan, "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier about Brooke, she just sort of sprung it on us and we didn't have time to tell you."

Nathan shook his head, "No, its okay. I understand, completely."

"What happened with Brooke?" Peyton asked confused.

Mouth looked confused and looked at Nathan, "I thought Rachel said she told you."

Nathan sighed, "She did, I just didn't get around to-"

"What's going on?" Lucas asked raising his voice.

Mouth nudged Rachel to say something to Nathan. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Nathan, "Tell Haley I'm sorry about what I said before."

Nathan nodded his head, "I will."

Mouth and Rachel were about to leave when Lucas asked angry, "Since when do you and Haley get along?" He looked at Nathan, "Where's Brooke?"

Nathan was about to answer but Mouth jumped in, "Brooke is gone. She's in New York City, and she's not coming back."

Lucas went through a series of emotions. At first he was shocked, then confused, frustrated, angry, and then hysterically angry. Only, he just walked away from the table in disappointment and hurt.


	2. Mother and Daughter

_15 years later…_

Brooke Davis found out why she acted so irrational and spontaneous on why she wanted to move to New York City, she was pregnant. She couldn't have blamed the irrational thinking to being pregnant, but the way she acted when she was leaving was at the fault of the pregnancy hormones. No one other than Rachel, Mouth, Haley, and Nathan knew, and she made them swear not to tell.

She didn't find out she was pregnant until she already 4months along. She noticed she'd have weird cravings, her stomach grew, and she was way emotional. Eventually, she went to a doctor and he confirmed that she was pregnant.

At first, she was so terrified she'd turn out to be horrible mother, but the minute she gave birth, she figured out she could be a pretty good mother. She vowed never to become like her mother. So, on October 16, Amber Rachel Haley Davis was born.

There was no question who Amber's father was. She was extremely smart, got moody once in a while, and has been known to brood when things didn't go her way. Amber's ice blue eyes also gave away appearance wise who her father was.

Amber shared some things in common with Brooke. She was a cheerleader and like going to parties, but being safe at said parties. Brooke constantly teased Amber about being like her Aunt Haley by saying Amber was Haley's child. Amber would just shrug and say, "I don't care, because I like Aunt Haley better now anyways." Brooke and Amber had the mother-daughter relationship mothers only dream about. You know that mother-daughter relationship where they would chat all night about boys, watch chick flicks, and were best friends first and mother and daughter second.

"Amber Rachel Haley Davis! Hurry up; we need to catch the cab to the airport!" Brooke yelled to her fifteen year old daughter through the spacious one story loft. Brooke worked hard for what she had. She had a loft in SoHo, only a ten minute cab drive to her Upper East Side office. She had her own label, too, under Donna Karen that is. She wanted desperately to have her own label by herself. That was her ultimate dream, and nothing was going to change that.

"My bags are already next to the door! I'm washing my face!" Amber informed her mother next to the kitchen prepared to head out the door.

Brooke was confused, "Why are you washing your face?"

"My skin is yucky," Amber said like a three year old.

"Okay, Ms. 4.0 GPA, yucky is the best adjective you can come up with?" Brooke laughed.

"Sorry, my brain doesn't work before 9," Amber said holding a grudge against her mother for making her wake up at 7:30.

"Why do you need to wash your face anyways?" Brooke asked curious.

"**Because, the younger I look, the younger YOU look**," Amber said simply as she turned the water off and went out to the huge living room and kitchen area.

"Oh! Since you put it that way," Brooke said sarcastically. "Let's get our bags in the cab."

They picked up their bags with the help of the cab driver and were in the cab within 15 minutes and on their way to JFK airport.

Amber yawned and asked, "Why are we going to Tree Hill?"

"Aunt Haley is on baby number 2, and since I wasn't there for baby shower number 1, she's making me go to baby shower number 2," Brooke explained.

Amber sighed, "Baby number 2; she's having babies like their going out of style."

"Yes, well, she loved your Uncle Nathan very much and you know when two people love each other…" Brooke said sarcastically and trying make her daughter disgusted.

"Ew, please don't discuss Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's sex life," Amber said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Brooke laughed, "Okay, I won't."

Amber got an idea in her head, "Speaking of relationships, how was your date with that bank manager guy?"

"Oh, you mean dull guy number 5? Yeah, that didn't go so well," Brooke explained.

"That bad?" Amber asked. "You aren't ever going to find a guy?"

Brooke shook her head, "Maybe not."

"Maybe you will," Amber said optimistically. Brooke laughed. Amber commented, "Such a cynic."

Brooke shrugged, "Only when it comes to love. Other than that, I'm 100 optimistic about life and all it has to offer."

"You are so in denial about love," Amber said.

OTHOTHOTH

"Nathan!" a pregnant Haley screeched from the Naley living room in their house.

Nathan ran down the stairs and went to Haley's side in the living room, "What is it?"

Haley cocked her head to the side and looked at the couch, "Do you think the couch needs to be moved?"

Nathan looked at her exhaustedly, "No, I moved it 5 times yesterday."

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect when Brooke and Amber get here," Haley explained while sitting down on the couch.

Nathan gave an amused half-laugh, "Hales, they are the ones who said they'd pick us up at the airport, drove all the way to the airport, paid our cab driver to take us around the city so they could clean up their loft, and then deny the whole thing. I think we're fine."

Haley smiled, "That cab drive was really nice. He stopped in Central Park for us."

Nathan smiled remembering that day and kissed Haley. That ended when their son, James, came into the living room and said, "Ew! Its bad enough I have to see that outside my house, but inside? Leave that stuff in the bedroom."

Haley and Nathan smiled and looked at their son, "Hey, son. Back from the gym?"

James nodded, "Yeah, and I'm about to go to the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops."

"No you're not," Haley stated.

"What?! Why not?!" James asked upset.

"You were out drinking until 1 am, you didn't do any of your chores, and Amber is coming into town," Nathan explained.

James rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room. Haley gave a small laugh, "He's so your child."

Nathan shook his head until the doorbell rung. Haley jumped up from the couch and eagerly opened the door, only it wasn't Brooke.

"Oh it's just you," Haley said disappointed as Lucas entered the house.

"It's good to see you to, Haley," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just thought you were-" That's when she realized, Brooke and Lucas hadn't seen each other in fifteen years. Nonetheless, he didn't even know about his own child.

"Shoot," she said, "You have to leave."

Haley tried to push him out the door, "What? Haley? What's going on?"

When Haley was pushing Lucas through the door, she saw Brooke and Amber at the front door with Brooke looking confused and hurt.

Lucas noticed Haley's gaze and followed it to Brooke, "Brooke?!"

She laughed nervously, "Hey, Lucas."

OTHOTHOTH

There were about a couple of seconds of awkwardness with Lucas doing a double-take to make sure he was seeing Brooke. Amber looked from her mom to Lucas smirking and rolling her eyes, "Are we going to stand out here all day or just stare awkwardly at one another?"

Both Lucas and Brooke blushed at this comment, and Haley led Amber into the house.

Brooke continued to avoid eye contact with Lucas and he was still getting used to seeing her after fifteen years.

Lucas finally spoke up, "Is that your daughter? Or your sister?"

"No, she's my daughter," Brooke said politely like she'd talk to anyone else.

Lucas was taken aback by how she spoke to him like everyone else, "Oh."

Brooke nodded and said, "Well, there's no use standing out here in awkwardness. Let's just go inside."

Lucas snorted out, "Yeah, this will be the last time I'll see you in fifteen years."

Brooke rolled her eyes and started arguing sarcastically, "Sorry, I was too busy being pregnant, raising a toddler, and making sure my child didn't become some crackwhore around the corner."

"You found time to visit Haley," he pointed out.

She crossed her arms and hissed, "That's because she was my friend."

They stood there glaring each other down. Lucas sighed, "It wouldn't have hurt for you to send a Christmas card."

"What do you want me to say, Luke?! 'I'm sorry, I didn't keep in touch'? Because I am, it's just, I couldn't," she said frowning.

Lucas picked up on her sadness and asked quietly, "Why not?"

She held back her tears and stomped her foot, "I just couldn't, okay? Can we leave it at that?"

He didn't argue with her he left it at that, "That's fine."

"Just for the record, I am really sorry I didn't keep in touch. It wasn't you, or the situation, it was just me being weird," she told him.

He nodded his head, "That's fine. I just want to see you again, Brooke."

She gave a small smile and walked inside without saying anything else. Another wave of fear overcame her, what if Lucas found out he had a daughter? He'd hate her.


	3. Secret

Once Lucas and Brooke came back in the Naley living room, they decided to keep the past conversation behind them.

Haley was the first one who spoke up when they returned, "Hey, are you guys done fighting?"

Brooke answered her before Lucas did, "We sorted some things out."

Amber raised an eyebrow and asked confused, "How do you two know each other anyways?"

Brooke could feel her face beginning to become pale. Nathan and Haley were fidgeting. Lucas told Amber, "We knew each other in high school. We were…." He tried to search for the right word to say, "friends."

Amber kinked her eyebrow in suspicion, "Huh, interesting. Were you by any chance a basketball player?"

Lucas was surprised by that question, "Yeah, I was."

Amber nodded her head, "I'm not one for playing basketball; I cheer."

He smiled, "Like your mother."

"Exactly," she said nodding.

Nathan and Haley were still fidgeting. Amber noticed this and her mother recovering from her sickening appearance. She wasn't dumb, and she read way too many Nancy Drew novels to know that something was up. She cleverly thought up a plan to get both her mother and her Aunt Haley to tell her the truth. She started coughing and her Aunt Haley immediately asked, "Are you okay? That sounds bad. Do you need a cough drop?"

Amber stopped fake-coughing and acted sick, "I really haven't been feeling all that well. Do you have any soda or medicine?"

Haley nodded, "Of course."

The three girls got up to go into the kitchen. Amber started fake-coughing and walking into the kitchen while they closed the kitchen doors. The minute they closed she immediately stopped put her hands on her hips and asked, "So tell me really what's up."

"I thought you said you were sick," Haley said.

"Yeah, well, I lied, and it seems I'm not the only one who did," she said seriously looking at both her Aunt Haley and her mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said innocently.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap, mom. I know something's up, and you can guarantee that when I find out, I'll blame you for not telling me."

Brooke looked at Haley to tell her the truth. Haley said, "I'm not the one who's lying here."

Amber sighed, "If you aren't going to tell me, can I ask you a question?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Sure, go ahead."

"Is Lucas my father?" Amber asked like a sad little girl.

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke's mouth dropped and Haley was shocked.

"Wh-what?" Brooke asked.

"Is Lucas my father?" Amber reiterated.

"How did you find out?" Haley asked curious.

"Well…." Amber started, "I was cleaning the apartment, well, because we've never cleaned it since we moved in. While I was going through some stuff, I ran into my mother's old diaries from high school. They mentioned a boy named Lucas….a lot."

"And did that give you the notion that Lucas was your father?" Brooke asked.

Amber shrugged and said, "That or he has the SAME exact eyes as I do."

There was an awkward silence as Brooke started to tear up a little. She couldn't lie to her daughter, "Lucas is your father."

Amber was shocked. She felt like she was going to cry. How could her mother keep this from her? She was so angry with her mother. She was never angry with her mother. All she could do was ask quietly, "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I-I," Brooke said while tears were falling from her face. Amber was furious with her, "I didn't think I'd see him ever again and I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Amber hissed.

"From him breaking your heart," Brooke said.

"How could that break my heart?" Amber asked confused.

"I know you, that's why," Brooke said, "I know you'd try to contact him and you'd find him and he'd be back in your life, then he'd leave."

"You don't know that, mom," Amber said bitterly. "I think you are talking about what he did to you. I think that you were scared for him to reappear in your life, and then leave. That's not fair to me or frankly, to you."

Brooke looked at Haley for help. Haley just put her hands up and said, "I'm on her side with this one."

Brooke wiped some tears from her face. She realized, her daughter was right, and she hated it, "I hate that you're right."

Amber sighed in relief. She wasn't that angry anymore, "I'm always right."

Brooke laughed and finished wiping the tears from her face, "I feel like the child and that you are the adult. I hate that my child acts more mature than I do."

"I have my moments," Amber said smiling a little.

Haley smiled and said, "I'm glad that's resolved. Now the question is: are you going to tell Lucas?"

Brooke looked shocked. Amber took the words out of her mouth, "Well, she can't exactly be like, 'hey, Lucas, I'm back in town. By the way, you have fifteen year old daughter'."

Brooke tried not to laugh at Amber's sarcasm, "She has a point."

Haley sighed, "Well, he needs to know. I mean, if you just explain the situation, he shouldn't be that mad."

"Maybe or maybe he'd just hate me," Brooke said.

Haley got a brilliant idea in her head, "What if Nathan and I go to a movie or somewhere, and James and Amber head to the Rivercourt, and we'll just come back when you guys are done talking."

"Talking or screaming at one another until one of their voices goes out," Amber said sarcastically.

"I'd put my money on the second one," Brooke commented.

"How 'bout it?" Haley said ignoring their banter.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Okay, just, Tutor girl, if there is broken lamps or other valuables, I just want you to know is that you are my best friend and my credit card is in my purse."

Haley thought for a second, "Thanks for the warning."

"Mom, just remember no matter what happens, it's still us against the world," Amber told her mother.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks for the reassurance."

Haley and Amber then led Brooke out into the living room to face one of her worst nightmares, telling Lucas that he had a child she kept from him.

OTHOTHOTH

Haley announced to the room, "Okay, here's the deal, Nathan and I are going to a movie while Amber and James are going to the Rivercourt." Haley then proceeded to put a vase in a cabinet and lock it.

Lucas gave Haley a confused look then looked at Brooke who was looking at the floor. He knew something was coming up.

While everyone Amber, James and Nathan walked out the door Haley told the two, "You guys need to talk."

Brooke watched Haley leave when Lucas said with a small laugh, "That doesn't sound good."

Brooke shrugged as she sat across from him, "It's not really, it depends on how you look on it."

"Look on what?" He asked. She started to cry a little, she felt incredibly guilty. He got up from his seat and sat next to her to start comforting her, "What's wrong?"

She started to cry harder, he had his arms wrapped around her. That was going to end when he found out. It felt so incredibly safe having his arms around her. She took his hands off of her, "Lucas, I need to tell you something."

He recoiled and looked at her concerned, "Yes?"

She took a deep sigh and wiped a few tears from her face, "Amber is your daughter."

He didn't say anything, he just looked shocked. He thought he was hearing things, "What?"

She sighed again, "Amber is your daughter, and yes, I'm positive about that."

He went from shocked to infuriated, "How could you, Brooke?"

She spoke quietly and remorseful, "I didn't find out until four months until I arrived in New York City."

_FLASHBACK_

_Brooke had been eating a lot lately, more than normal. She ate everything that was in her refrigerator in a week. She went inside her room and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had gained a lot of weight too. She shrugged it off thinking it was because she was eating too much._

_She went in the living room again and had a thought. What if she wasn't just getting fat? She ate a lot before, and never gained weight. What made this different? She looked through the phone book and dialed a clinic doctor. She made an appointment for the next day._

_The next day, she sat in the doctor's office patiently waiting for the results. It was taking hours. She looked at the poster on the wall. It was a poster of how a baby formed inside a stomach a woman. She couldn't handle being pregnant. She couldn't be. It would be too much work. If she was pregnant, she'd have to be doing online courses for high school, in addition to design school, and a paying job. She'd have to put the internship on hold. She'd have to post-pone her life completely. She refused to do that._

_At that moment, the doctor came in, "Miss Davis?"_

_Brooke nodded. He continued, "We have your results back."_

"_And?" Brooke asked hoping that she wasn't._

"_You're pregnant," he said simply._

_Brooke's mouth flew open. Goodbye internship._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lucas was pacing back and forth, "So what? You couldn't pick up a phone and inform me that I have a daughter? That stopped you?"

Brooke shook her head, "I didn't want to ruin your life."

"Brooke, I would be there, no matter what," his voice grew quiet.

She nodded her head, "I know that, I just didn't think about that at the time."

He sat down next to her and remained deep in thought. She was nervous. She didn't know if he was mad, or not. It was bugging her to no end. He finally spoke up, "So I have a daughter?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, you do."

He gave a laugh, "I am so stupid."

She kinked her eyebrows, "How do you figure?"

"The minute I met her, I noticed she had the same eyes as I did," Lucas told her.

Brooke gave a small smile, "So did she."

He asked, "She knows?"

She nodded her head, "She just found out. She's a lot smarter than most people think, including me."

"Really?" he asked interested. "What else does she like to do?"

She smiled, they were getting along. Brooke thought it was because of their daughter, but Amber only made it easier to get along, "She likes to cheer, shop and party."

"She's 100 Davis girl?" He asked happy that they were getting along.

She shook her head, "No, not entirely. She likes to read, a lot. She's also incredibly smart."

"There is evidence of me being her father," Lucas said jokingly. She playfully and lightly pushed him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about her most endearing quality," Brooke started to inform him, "She gets incredibly moody, just like you."

He laughed and she smiled. He stopped laughing when he realized, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" she asked.

"How is she going to see both of her parents? You live in New York City and I live here," he informed her.

She hadn't thought of that, "Oh, right. The location issue."

He nodded while she thought of a plan. She couldn't just leave the life she grew to love, but sometimes, she needed to sacrifice what she loved, "I can move here."

"What? No, I'll move up to New York City, it's not a big deal. I mean, Amber has her school up there and you have your designs and whole life there. You can't move," he said.

She shook her head, "No, its okay. It would be way too much to ask you to pack up and move since I kept you in the dark for fifteen years. Amber can go to Tree Hill High."

"What about you?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure out something," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded; he didn't want to get in another fight. She then said, "Shoot, where is Amber going to stay while I go back up to get our stuff and sort things out."

He shrugged, "She can stay with me. I mean, I am her father. I should get to know her."

She was hesitant, "I don't know. She's never been gone before, for more than three days."

"Then it's about time, don't you think?" he asked.

She nodded, "You're right. I hate that you and her are always right. It's some sort of gene."

He laughed, and she smiled. She then realized, "Oh my God, I have to find a house, or apartment, I have to enroll Amber at Tree Hill High, and I have to figure out what I'm going to do for a job here."

He calmed her down, "Brooke, relax. I can enroll Amber, you'll find out what you're going to do, and you can live with me."

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know."

He shook his head, "Not like that, Brooke. I have two extra rooms in my house, one for her and one for you."

She thought about it for a second, "Okay, fine, but just until I find a job."

"Good," he then looked at the clock, "So where is our daughter anyways?"

OTHOTHOTH

James and Amber walked to the Rivercourt. They got along well, like brother and sister.

"Okay, so my uncle is your father," James asked for clarification.

Amber nodded, "Yes, so technically, when I was calling your parents aunt and uncle, I was biologically related to them."

He was silent for a moment until saying, "Wow, I guess Tree Hill is just one big family tree."

Amber snickered, "It wouldn't be Tree Hill if everyone wasn't related."

He chuckled. They reached the Rivercourt and Amber saw some of the Tree Hill Ravens practicing. James was one of the only freshmen on the team. There was one other freshman. He was as good as his father was. He introduced some of his teammates to her. She sat down on the bleachers to watch them practice. She couldn't stop thinking of one of the guys he introduced her to. It was James's friend Ethan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Ethan," James called his friend over. Ethan missed the jump shot._

_Ethan walked over, "Hey."_

"_Hey, this is my cousin, Amber," James introduced her._

_He looked over to her, "Nice poncho."_

_Amber tugged a little on the poncho her Aunt Haley gave her. She told her it had fit her in high school, and she liked it._

"_Nice jump shot," she said sarcastically._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amber concluded that he was the most arrogant, full-of-himself, ass she had met. She thought back and remembered that she had briefly met him when she was visiting James when they were in 7th grade. He was just as insufferable as she remembered.


	4. Moving Out

_The Next Day…_

Brooke looked around her nearly empty apartment. She was officially leaving New York City. It was sad; she felt like she did when she left Tree Hill. One chapter of her life was ending, and another was beginning. It was hard to leave the only place she's known for the past fifteen years.

"Knock, knock," she heard Rachel's abnormally chipper voice say as she entered Brooke's apartment.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Knock, knock," she heard a familiar voice ring throughout the apartment._

"_Rachel?" a surprised Brooke asked._

_Brooke hugged Rachel, "What are you doing here?"_

"_What? A girl can't visit her friend?" Rachel asked._

"_No, I'm just surprised and extremely happy that you're here," she told her._

"_Guess who else I brought?" Rachel asked._

"_Who?" Brooke asked confused._

_Mouth appeared from behind the front door. Brooke squealed in excitement and she basically jumped to greet Mouth with a hug._

"_Glad to see you too, Brooke," Mouth said as he hugged Brooke back._

"_I'm so excited you guys came to visit," Brooke said. This was the happiest she'd been in months._

"_Actually, there's more news," Mouth said cautiously._

"_Really? What?" Brooke asked excited._

"_We're moving here," Rachel told her._

_Brooke's mouth hung open in surprise. It was a happy surprise. She loved that Mouth and Rachel were going out and moving here._

"_I'm now more excited, we need to celebrate," Brooke said thinking of something to celebrate with._

"_We can go to a bar," Rachel suggested with an evil grin._

_Brooke hesitated. She wasn't allowed to drink; it wasn't good for the baby. She knew that, but she didn't know if she should tell them. It was already June, and she hadn't showed that much yet, so they probably couldn't tell. _

_Oh well, better now than never, "Actually, I can't drink."_

"_What?! Why not?" Rachel asked._

"_Because…" she started slowly and nervously, "I'm pregnant."_

_Mouth and Rachel stared at each other in shock, "You're pregnant?"_

"_Yes, I am positive," Brooke said._

_Mouth asked, "Is it…"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yes, its Lucas's. I'm not that much of a slut."_

"_Could've fooled me," Rachel said in good-humor._

_Brooke smiled once Rachel said this. Rachel than added, "And I know you're going to name your child after me."_

"_What if it's a boy?" Brooke asked._

_Rachel shrugged and smirked, "Name him Rachel anyways."_

_Mouth and Brooke laughed. Brooke said, "Okay, Rachel. I am not naming my child Rachel if he is a boy and even if my child is a girl, don't you think that's going to be confusing?"_

_Rachel shrugged, "No I can be Rachel 1 and she can be Rachel 2."_

_Brooke gave a small laugh, "How about we settle on her middle name being Rachel?"_

"_Okay, fine. Besides, I'm going to be the best aunt," Rachel said with a smug smile on her face._

_Brooke rolled her eyes at Rachel. She could be the smuggest bitch on the face of the earth, but she was always a great friend._

_**15 years later…**_

"_Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mouth are coming over?" Amber asked as she set out popcorn and various types of junk food._

"_Yes," Brooke called as she put the cookies in the oven._

_Rachel and Mouth came over to Brooke's house at least twice a week. Rachel and Mouth turned out to be great for Amber, even Rachel who was not exactly the best influence on people._

"_We're here," Mouth yelled throughout the apartment._

"_Can't you knock?" Amber asked them._

"_Maybe if you locked the door," Mouth said. After all these years, Mouth and Rachel were still going out. Brooke couldn't believe Rachel stayed in a relationship for fifteen years. Of course, they had their break ups, but she could tell how much they truly loved each other._

_Mouth and Rachel sat down on the couch in front of the TV. "You realize whenever we come over; you make us watch a movie? Why don't we go out to eat or something?"_

_Rachel piped in, "They are spinsters."_

"_I'm only fifteen," Amber defended herself._

_Mouth looked to Brooke for a defense. Brooke tried to think of an excuse, "I, uh, I-okay, fine I'm a spinster. After Amber moves out, I will adopt 6 cats and live my life alone, happy now?"_

_Rachel smirked, "Just as long as you admit it."_

_Brooke shook her head, "Thanks Rachel."_

"_Don't worry, you'll find somebody soon," Rachel encouraged with a smirk._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, you're moving back to Tree Hill," Rachel stated.

Brooke nodded her head and almost started to cry. She couldn't have Rachel coming over every two days anymore.

"Lucas needs to spend time with his daughter," Brooke stated.

"Having an instant-family with Lucas Scott? Living under the same roof as him? This is going to be interesting," Rachel said with a smirk.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, it is, but it's only temporary."

"Whatever you say," Rachel stated.

OTHOTHOTH

Amber walked up the steps of her father's house. It was pretty big. It was pretty weird having a dad, but she got along with him.

"So, I don't know what its like to take care of a teenager, so can you fill me in a little?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have to do much of anything really," Amber said as she sat down on the living room couch.

"Really? What about food? Clothing?" he asked.

"Food, my mom normally orders pizza or we have microwave dinners or something since we both don't know how to cook," she said. "Clothing-my mom takes care of that too." She noticed his face. He looked unwanted. She then added picking her voice up, "But, I think I can find something like-you can help me with my homework or helping me learn to drive. I couldn't drive in New York City."

He nodded agreeing, "Okay, I just don't want to be cut off from you."

"Or my mom," she added with a smug smile.

He didn't say anything; he just smiled and denied it, "Your mother and I are just friends."

Amber rolled her eyes and laughed, "You and my mother are the two easiest people to read."

He just laughed, and continued to deny it. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to get one of you guys to admit it even if it takes forever."

OTHOTHOTH

_3 days later…_

Brooke and Rachel finished packing boxes and loading them in the U-Haul.

"Remember to visit," Brooke told her.

"I will, I will," Rachel said.

Brooke hugged Rachel goodbye and went in the U-Haul passenger seat. This was officially the end of the chapter in her life.

OTHOTHOTH

Lucas and Amber were walking to Karen's Café. Lucas was surprised how well his mother took the news.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas entered his mother's café. He greeted his mother and prepared to drop the bomb._

"_Mom, I'm just going to say it, so please, don't get mad," Lucas started out._

"_That's never good to hear. What'd you do this time?" Karen asked._

"_I have a daughter. She's Brooke's daughter too," Lucas said wincing as he told her._

_Karen just dropped the rag she was using to wipe down the counter, "Wow, you have a daughter. Where is she?"_

_Lucas pointed to Amber who was talking to Haley. Karen asked, "Is that Haley's poncho from high school?"_

_He nodded. She laughed, "Are you sure that's Brooke's daughter?"_

"_She is definitely Brooke's daughter, you just have to talk to her to find that out," he said._

"_Well, bring her over here. I want to meet my granddaughter," Karen said with a smile._

_Lucas called Amber over. She jumped over in her normal bubbly manner._

_He introduced his mother to his daughter, "Amber this is your grandmother, Karen."_

"_Please, don't call me grandma," she asked._

_Amber gave a nervous laugh, "Okay, I won't."_

_Everyone was pretty nervous. Karen decided to break the silence, "Do you want coffee?"_

_Amber gave a dramatic sigh of relief, "Yes, please. I love coffee and I haven't had any all day." Karen looked at Lucas and they both gave an amused laugh. Lucas left the two to talk with each other. He observed them a couple of times and they got along great. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm back!" Amber yelled through the house.

Lucas got up from writing his book and decided to take his break, "How was Haley's house?"

"It was fine. Except that James ditched me to play basketball with Uncle Nathan, so the only person I could talk to was Aunt Haley," she explained dramatically much like her mother.

"And that was bad?" he asked with a small laugh.

"No, but I talk to her ALL THE TIME," she said emphasizing the last part.

He laughed, "That's because you guys are alike."

"We are not," she protested.

"You wear that old poncho she gave you constantly," he told her.

"That's because I don't have my clothes yet," she argued.

"What about how fast both of you talk?" he pointed out.

She was trying to think of some argument against that, but she couldn't think of anything, "Good point."

He decided to change the topic, "So you start school next week."

She winced, "The one bad part about moving is changing schools, making new friends, and having to join new sports with people you don't know."

"James is there, you always have him," he said.

"True, but can we please not talk about that though," she pleaded. "Let's talk about when my mother is coming back."

"What about it?" he asked.

"I know you're planning something," she stated.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"Please," she said rolling her eyes, "You obviously want to impress her because you're in love with her."

"I didn't say that," he told her.

"Didn't have to," she informed him.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what?" she asked back.

"What can I do to surprise your mother?" he questioned.

She thought for a while, "Think back to a time you really truly surprised her."

He tried to think of something. That's when it hit him. When he helped Brooke stay in Tree Hill, he painted his door red, because she wanted to be the girl behind the red door.

"I think I've got an idea. All I need you to do is help me paint," he stated.

OTHOTHOTH

_The next day…_

Amber met Haley at Karen's for lunch. She missed her mother, even though it had only been four days and her aunt was like her fill-in mother at the moment.

Amber sat across form her aunt, "Hey."

"Hey, why'd you want to meet me?" Haley asked.

"I need your help," she stated vaguely.

"Okay, with what?" her Aunt Haley asked.

"I want to get my mom and dad back together," she said.

"Wow, okay," Haley said shocked.

"I can't think of anyway. I mean, I know they want to be together, but they need a little push," she told her.

"I don't approve of meddling," Haley said, "But, I will make an exception for Brooke and Lucas, and you of course."

Amber nodded approvingly, "Can you think of a plan?"

Haley tried to think, "I have an idea."


End file.
